


blah blah blah

by BexieID



Category: Casualty - Fandom
Genre: Dylvid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 11:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BexieID/pseuds/BexieID
Summary: Their mutual admiration from afar is finally rewarded when Dylan *punishes* David.





	blah blah blah

It wasn't the first time he had been made fun of. No. Dylan Keogh had been the butt of many jokes over the years. He knew David hadn't meant any harm in doodling the drawing of him in the first place. The teams. His teams reaction had caught him off guard. David had caught him off guard. And now it was Dylan's turn to catch him off guard.

"Nurse Hide, I would like to see you in my office before you go home." Those that had just mocked him looked slightly surprised. David half smiled, hoping he hadn't upset his friend. Dylan headed straight for his temporary office, sticking the green post-it note to the computer monitor, he smiled as he smoothed out the edges. Thinking back to their trip to France, the unsaid chemistry between them. The calming, soothing way David had helped him with his panic attack. The way he had helped David conquer his fear of being sectioned. To seek help.

He didn't hear David knock the door. Or realise that David had come into the office until he sensed that David was stood very close to him. Raising an eyebrow, Dylan smirked, whispering, "how I would like to punish you right now..."

David coughed, wondering if he had heard Dylan right. "Excuse me?"

Dylan stood up, unbuckling himself, David's face changing from a frown, to understanding. David felt his face flush because this, whatever this was, was happening. "Hands on the desk now, legs apart." David did as he was asked, a shiver going up his spine as Dylan unclipped his bumbag, roughly pulling his scrub pants down. He smirked when he saw the Avengers underwear David was wearing. "Such a big kid David," he whispered, pulling them roughly down too. 

David didn't have time to think about how hot this was before the belt hit his bare ass. It stung at first, David doing his best to not cry out. Dylan picked up a pen, placing it in David's mouth. "Next time, I'll use a muzzle."

David moaned. Next time? He was struck another five times, each getting harder. The next thing he felt on his ass was Dylan's hard cock rubbing against it. Opening up the top drawer to the desk, he took out the lube, working David open with his fingers. Dylan kissed David's neck as he slowly pushed inside David, David's hands clenching on the desk. "You okay?" Dylan whispered. David nodded. "Good boy. You feel so tight." Dylan grabbed David's hips hard, moving slow to start with and then faster and faster, Dylan's mouth on David's shoulder. He grabbed David's cock, pumping him in time with his thrusts. 

David spat the pen out, moaning Dylan's name as he climaxed, Dylan growled softly as he too climaxed, biting down on David's shoulder, his hand covering David's mouth as he cried out.

Pulling out of David, Dylan fixed himself, sitting down on Connies chair, admiring the view. "You can get dressed David." David pulled up his boxers and scrub trousers, turning around to look at Dylan, who reached his bum bag back around his waist, clipping it and then unzipping it, placing the lube inside. Dylan stood up and kissed him. "Next time, we might not make it to the office....," he whispered.


End file.
